


Impact of Disease

by Preetyladyserenity



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Morty Smith, Bottom Rick, C137cest, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexual Equality, Top Morty Smith, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preetyladyserenity/pseuds/Preetyladyserenity
Summary: “Hanahaki Disease develops rapidly when one suffers from unrequited love for a very long time. In order to heal it you have to get your feelings returned. Or I get to cut your ribcage open, get the flowers extracted and then your feelings for the person will die with it. Or you can choose to die from a lung collapse. Your choice.”When Morty develops Hanahaki Disease, Rick is amazed to find that his grandson would rather get a removal surgery than face his crush.  Yet as Rick is about to find out, Morty's interest is not as unwilling as the boy thinks.





	Impact of Disease

It all started with Morty letting out a cough and clearing his throat.

Rick Sanchez, who had barely stepped into the garage, had ruffled his hair; in a rare moment of affection and placed a large pink crystal on his workbench.

“G-uuuuurp-good work M-Morty,” he commented not looking at the boy, who went through a series of feverish coughs, “Go on – buuurp- now. I’ve got something to do.”

“Can’t I stay –cough- and watch Rick?” Morty asked and cleared his throat. He felt like something had stuck at the back of his throat and he was soon overcome by a fit of coughs.

“Not if you-you-you’re-burp- going to make all this racket. Go have some tea, or coffee, or something – just stop this infernal cough.”

“I must be –cough-cough-cough- getting down ,–cough-cough-cough- with something –cough- Jeez!—it’s painful,” Morty commented and went to his room.

-)-)-)

When Morty showed no signs of leaving his room, the day after, Rick felt the same annoying feeling where he cared about his grandson’s well-being. Rick Sanchez would often admit to himself that caring for the boy was highly inconvenient and yet Morty seemed to take the spotlight over anything and everything scientific. It was no surprise, therefore that he finally gave in, after finding himself unable to focus on his experiment, and knocked on Morty’s door. 

He did not wait for a reply, but simply opened the door. Immediately his nostrils were hit by a sweet, flowery smell and he stared at the teenager that lay there, yellow as a lemon.

“R-Rick!” the boy let out weakly and was then overcome by a fit of coughs, “I-I don’t-cough-cough-cough-cough- don’t feel so good.”

He started coughing strongly, almost doubling over and grasping the bedcover tightly. It was then that it happened. Morty sat up, doubled over and let a gargling sound. He gasped for air, coughed and then spewed something from his mouth. Rick’s eyes widened as a white flower bud lay on the boy’s knees.

“R-R-Rick what’s-cough-cough-cough-ha-happening to me?” Morty said gasping. He let a wrenching sound as white petals and buds of all sizes were vomited out of his mouth.

“Dress up Morty,” Rick said urgently and took the teenager’s wrist, “We need to find Jessica.”

“Jess- bleeaaargh – gross – Jessica?” Morty asked as more and more petals escaped his mouth, “What-cough-cough- does she have to do with this?”

“See this Morty?” he said, pointing at the flowers and dragging him upwards, “This is Hanahaki Disease! It is – burp – mentioned in Japanese Folklore, but pretty much is a virus that comes from meteor dust from the Abadango Cluster. We were there yesterday. You pretty much spew flowers ‘till you die.”

“F-Fuck!” Morty exclaimed as a fit of coughs made him vomit more flower petals, “I don’t want to die!”

“That is why you need Jessica,” Rick said tossing him a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, “Hanahaki Disease develops rapidly when one suffers from unrequited love for a very long time. In order to heal it you have to get your feelings returned. Or I get to cut your ribcage open, get the flowers extracted and then your feelings for the person will die with it. Or you can choose to die from a lung collapse. Your choice.”

Morty collapsed back on his bed and put his head in his hands.

“I can’t go to –cough- Jessica!”

“What do you –buuurp- mean you can’t go to Jessica? I knew you-you-you were a pussy and a virgin but really Morty? Really?”

“It’s not what you think!” Morty said hotly and proceeded to spew more white petals, “My unrequited love – cough- isn’t Jessica!”

Rick sat down, feeling annoyed. Dammit he didn’t have time for Morty’s teenage drama. He only wanted it done and get over with it.

“Morty I-I-I don’t give a fuck who the person is. Just go there and tell them how you feel so we can go on with our lives. Best odds they feel the same, worst I get to puncture your lung and remove the disease.”

“Then get me ready for surgery,” Morty said in soft defeat, “Cause he could as well be in the room right now and I’m still not telling him.”

“He? He’s a guy?”

“No he’s an ass,” Morty replied caustically between coughs, “He’s an asshole that wouldn’t know how to cope with love even if it hit him straight in the face with a hammer. Plus he’ll totally reject me anyway.”

“Wow you teenagers tend to overdramatize everything,” Rick snorted and took a swift gulp from his flask.

“What do you care?” Morty replied defensively, “I’m telling you to go on with the surgery. This-This-This isn’t a twenty minute adventure. Get me the fuck on that surgery table.”

“Jeez ok! Let’s get you ready for surgery!”

-)-)-)

“So what’s he like?” That interest of yours?” Rick asked taking a gulp from his flask.

“I told you he’s an asshole! He’s this egoistical genius that thinks he can play God and runs everyone’s life.”

“Well he mustn’t be much of a genius if he decided to stay in school” the older man replied as he filled a syringe with a yellow liquid, “Anyways he sounds like an utter pleasure – not! So you like him because….”

“Because he is a fucking ass! He does what he wants and doesn’t care what everyone else thinks of him.”

“I didn’t know you have the bad boy fetish,” Rick said smirking and looking sideways at his grandson, “it isn’t logical.”

“Is love ever logical?” Morty said with a faint smile.

“Well this love is about to die,” Rick commented and jabbed him with the syringe, “I am putting you in stasis until the process is finished.”

Morty let out a last cough causing a light blue bud to fall on the bed he lay on. In a few minutes he was in deep sleep.

Rick found another syringe and injected it in his grandson’s body. He sat down quickly and turned a small television on. He took a controller and moved it around until a clear picture appeared. He had sent a nanorobotic submarine to travel into Morty’s bloodstream, all the way to his lungs.

As the submarine was travelling to its destination Rick could not help but feel vexed. Why hadn’t Morty tried to reach for the guy and tell him his feelings? Why had he been so sure he would get rejected? Who could crush Morty’s confidence so much? And foremost why was he, Rick, feeling so annoyed that for a while he had had to share Morty’s affection with somebody?

He looked at the screen as the submarine reached the inside of Morty’s lungs. There were flowers there. Lots and lots of white and blue flowers. This would had not registered to him as important had he not turned the camera in a different angle. The bouquet inside Morty’s lungs shaped, formed and that moment he saw a face, his face, looking back at him.

Rick Sanchez was rarely taken by surprise but at that moment he thought it was fortunate that he had been sitting because he had lost control of his legs. He stared back at his flowery face unable to register a reaction. And then Morty’s words made sense. His love interest was an ass, who acted on impulse, a genius and he would totally reject him because he was his own bloody grandfather.

Rick reached for his flask and gulped down its contents in three swift gulps.

“ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?” he screeched at Morty’s unconscious body, “WHO THE FUCK WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE ME? ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED? I AM YOUR-“

Rick felt sick, turned around and emptied his stomach’s contents in a garbage bin. This could not be happening! Why wasn’t he feeling disgusted? Why was he OK with Morty’s feelings? Why the FUCK was he feeling so happy about this? Here he was, trying to scream at the boy and he felt so giddy to be loved.

He gritted his teeth and picked up the scalpel. He lowered his hands over Morty’s body and placed the scalpel on the torso. He looked at the screen, his flower face mocking him, and pressed the tool onto the skin. A sweet smell hit his nostrils as a drop of blood formed where he had pierced. This was all going to be a quick procedure and then Morty would wake up and he would no longer look at him with those loving, adoring eyes. Then he would go and grow up and one day find a girlfriend or a boyfriend and he… he…

He stopped pressing the scalpel onto the skin and sighed. He looked back at his flower face, then at Morty, then at the scalpel and the tiny drop of blood that trickled down the boys torso.

“Screw you!” he spat at his flower figure and tossed the scalpel across the room, “You arrogant bastard!”

)-)-)

Morty Smith woke up with what seemed like the worst headache of all times. On the chair, next to him was Rick, sleeping peacefully. He looked at the older man and before he could speak he started coughing uncomfortably.

Rick’s eyes opened slowly as flowers petals escaped his mouth and fell on Morty’s lap.

“R-R-Rick?” Morty questioned in fear as Rick sat on the mattress and looked at him.

“Morty you-you fucking piece of shit!” Rick let out sounding tired, “Welcome to our world. You’ve been out for the past month. Don’t worry, an android has replaced you while you were gone.”

“Why?” Morty gasped for air as more and more petals escaped his mouth.

“Imagine my surprise, you dumb fuck, to realize that I’m the object of your affections,” Rick said sounding annoyed.

Morty’s eyes bulged in fear as he gasped for air, clutching his chest, trying unsuccessfully to breath as more and more petals escaped his mouth, rapidly, mixed with saliva and drops of blood. His eyes watered. Rick was going to let him die.

Rick on his behalf sat on the mattress, staring at him intensely. Finally he let out a sigh and cupped the teenager’s cheeks tenderly and pecked his forehead. And just like that Morty leaned over, let out a long exhale and the coughing stopped.

“Even the healing is messy,” Rick commented and pushed the soiled bedcover away. He looked at Morty who was heaving, his cheeks painted red and his eyes watering and felt emotional. “Morty, I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but you don’t have to fuck up your existence for me.”

“I know, but I want to,” Morty replied breathing heavily.

“No you don’t know how this month went. I was a mess! I tried to remove the disease from you twice. I tried this love thing with your grandma and I failed miserably. Yet the thought of you loving someone else made me want to cry and Rick Sanchez never cries. Then I thought of killing you – I actually went close to shooting your brains out, but the thought of you not existing – of having to replace you with another Morty made me want to shoot my brains out.”

“Why?” Morty asked faintly, blushing to his roots.

“Dammit Morty, did you inherit Jerry’s brain cells and you need things to be spelled out for you?” Rick scoffed in embarrassment, “You are my Morty! The Mortiest Morty! You’re irreplaceable, you stupid piece of shit. But-but-but you need to realize this. You’re going to fuck your life for me.”

“I know,” Morty said lovingly and touched the older man’s cheek.

“What do you mean you know?” Rick snapped angrily, “Is that how you plan to talk to your boyfriend?”

“Well my boyfriend is the biggest asshole in the Universe, so I don’t intent to keep my mouth shut and put up with his bullshit,” Morty replied in a matter-of-fact tone, “Someone needs to shoot him down a peg.” 

“Like that’s ever going to happen,” Rick smirked, “How can a whiny brat like you shut an old fox like me? I know all the tricks, all the moves and all-“

Rick did not manage to finish his sentence because Morty leaned forward and kissed his lips. Taken by surprise the older man tried to push him away but the teenager’s hands wrapped around his shoulders not letting him go.

“Morty!” Rick gasped in surprise at the boy’s lips brushed against his and opened inviting him. Rick did not think about it, he rarely did, and he kissed Morty with fierce passion.

It wasn’t that Rick had never been kissed before. On the contrary he had kissed dozens of people, thousands if one would count Unity by individuals, but he had never been kissed with such passion before. It felt incredible! It tasted amazing, so much that he felt that Morty was a natural for a virgin.

Yet innocence was the last thing on Morty’s mind, it seemed, as Rick found himself lying on his back, his grandson kissing him passionately as he lay on top of him. The need for air was vital, though, and the kiss halted; leaving him gasping for air, his cheeks turning a feverish red for the first time in his long life.

“That’s how you shut up an old fox,” Morty said cockily and he started sucking the older man’s neck.

“Fuck you, you cocky brat,” Rick moaned as Morty thrust his pelvis.

“Shut up Rick!” Morty ordered him defiantly and started kissing his cheek.

“Make me.”

Morty was not one to back up from a challenge so he dived to kiss him once more. Rick felt his head going blank. Morty was good, so good that he felt his erection pressing hard against his pants; making it almost agonizing. He thrusted upwards only to have Morty thrusting back with a moan. Morty’s hands moved downwards, reaching inside his blue sweater. Rick felt the soft hand petting his torso as the fingers run through his chest hair. On his behalf he took courage and let his palms run under the teenager’s yellow t-shirt. Long callous fingers reached upwards and touched Morty’s nipples, making him let a moan of bliss.

“Grandpa Rick,” Morty moaned once more in his ear, sending tingles down the older man’s spine, “I fucking love this.”

Rick smirked as Morty arched his back and removed his t-shirt.

“You’re such a sick kid,” he teased him, “The word ‘grandpa’ is not supposed to be used when one makes out with his lover.”

Much to Rick’s surprise Morty stared back at him, smirked, leaned down once more and whispered hoarsely in his ear.

“Do you want to know why I’ve never you called ‘grandpa’ before? It’s because I wanted to whisper it when I’d pleasure the fuck out of you. So tell me grandpa, do you want me to make you cum with my hands?”

Rick let out a hiss as Morty’s hands reached and entered his pants and boxers. He had barely touched him, though when he swiftly grabbed the teenager’s hands, making him stop. 

“Morty,” he said seriously, gasping for air, “Are you sure you want to do this? Cause if you change your mind or stop, I’ll shoot us both. If you change your mind there will be the ordinary kind of mindblower, not the snip-snip kind.”

“Rick you old fart,” Morty answered back, “Are you sure you want to do this? Cause I have a Nutrino Bomb and I’ll use it before you decide to tell me this was a mistake. I was spewing roses for you. I am not backing down any time soon. Are you?”

“I’m not changing my mind.”

“Well fucking thank you,” Morty exclaimed, “Now that no one intends to back down and we’re on the same page, close your eyes because I’m taking you to Heaven.”

With those words Morty kissed him passionately before letting his tongue trace down the old man’s neck, to his torso, all the way down his pants. Rick did not know when Morty became so dexterous with buttons and zippers but he soon found himself naked, with his erection standing proudly for the boy to see.

Morty let out a whistle of satisfaction and cupped Rick’s balls before enveloping the shaft in his mouth. Rick’s hands reached for the pillow he rested his head on and he closed his eyes. Morty’s mouth moved slickly over his shaft, causing him to let out sounds he had not let out in years. Morty’s tongue was long, sleek and seemed to wrap around him, making thrust and moan. He let his hands reach forward and grasped the boy’s head, burying his fingers in the softness of Morty’s hair.

“Morty, he let out as the teenager bobbed his head and stroke his balls, “How- ah- how-is-ah-possible-to be-ah- so good?”

Morty stopped and smiled slyly.

“Well I’m a perverted kid,” he smirked and stroke the older man’s cock, “A kid that has spent the last two years fantasizing the way he could make you moan and cum. In my head I’ve got loads of experience.”

The teenager resumed licking once more, making him moan shamelessly, not caring who could heard them. He knew what the boy meant. He had spent the last twenty days trying to convince himself to perform the operation on the boy and the last twenty nights imagining Morty writhing under him, squealing in ecstasy. He sat up and watched as Morty licked him and sucked, letting moans of satisfaction. He finally mastered the power to push the teenager down, and pin him under him.

“I’m an old man,” he commented and kissed the boy’s cheeks, “so I don’t want to come before I make you scream my name like a little bitch.”

Morty let out a gasp as Rick removed his boxers and turned his attention to his cock. The older man licked his shaft, carefully, religiously he could say, making him arch his back in need. He slowly stopped sucking and moved towards the boy’s opening.

When Rick’s tongue touched his entrance Morty felt like he was going to cum on the spot. Rick licked him slowly, allowing a finger to enter him. The graze of his prostate made Morty see stars and he reached down to grasp his grandfather’s hair tightly.

“Careful brat,” Rick said smirking, “I already got a bald spot. I have no need for another one.”

Rick moved his hands dexterously, making Morty mewl and gasp and squeal his name over and over as he stretched him. Feeling satisfied he lay on top of the teenager and kissed him passionately before slowly thrusting into his hole.

Morty felt pain and pleasure as he grasped Rick’s waist tightly, drawing him closer, not allowing him to do any sudden movements. Rick backed his hips slowly and thrust gently, setting the tempo to Morty’s squeals of euphoria. He kissed him softly, savoring the music of moans he made escape from the boy’s lips.

“Do you like it brat?” he whispered as his thrusts picked up speed, “Do you love that grandpa has buried his cock inside you at last?”

Morty felt unable to form coherent sentences so he did the only thing he felt logical at the moment. He let a moan before burying his teeth on the older man’s shoulder.

“Fuck Morty! This is going to hurt later,” he remarked, not complaining because the pain made him want to spite the boy and thrust so much he would make him beg for mercy. He sat up slightly, grasped Morty’s thighs and sped up the tempo. Morty, on his behalf, buried his nails on the man’s back, trying to hold his cock from exploding. He wanted to finish together, wanted this to last forever. 

“Everything’s going to hurt later on old man,” he said cockily, “You will pull your back by the time you manage to pleasure me.”

“Screw you kid!” Rick let out and gritted his teeth, “I am the best fuck you will ever get in your entire life.”

Insults, daring and love-making pushed them forward until Morty could not bear it anymore. He arched his back and came, making Rick follow him suit. Rick lay heaving on top of him, removed his member slowly and grabbed him in a hug. He had almost drifted asleep when Morty tossed him on his back and straddled him.

“Dammit Morty! I’m an old man,” Rick grumbled, enjoying the peck and licks the boy was leaving on his body, “Do you want grandpa to die from an exhaustion or a heart attack?”

“Don’t you even think about sleeping tonight,” Morty said his cock getting hard once more, “You’re finally mine and I won’t let you sleep until you moan and writhe under me. So buckle your seatbelt grandpa. I’m taking you for a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment.


End file.
